Battle of cestus
by AdmiralFraya
Summary: Pre destruction of the Colonies short story based on the Battlestar Columbia. It tells the tale of a heroic battle with a heavy price and colonial courage. There is an Info page before the story. I apologise in advance Its my first upload.


**Battle of Cestus 2**

Information

First off this is based in the TOS BSG universe and takes place before the destruction of the colonies. This was intended to be a short story only and is my first fan fiction. This was written under time constraints and I wasn't able to get into at as I would have liked and my attention was focused on a piece completely of my own design and is a novel. I hope people will be understanding when leaving comments. I don't intend to do any more of this but if you all would like more, I would be willing to provide.

For those not familiar with the TOS Battlestar Galactica here are some words and phrases that you may need to know in order to understand the language.

**Units of Measure **

**Colonial Unit ****Earth Unit **

Time measurements

yahren year

quatron month

secton week

time cycle day

centar hour

millicenton 10 minutes

centon minute

micron second

Distance measurements

parsec 90 Million Miles

hectar 9 Million Miles

metric kilometre

maxim 10 meters

metron meter

Scientific measurements

megon megaton

radion rad

volton voltage

wavelon wavelength

Names/phrases:

Life station = medical bay/ hospital

Medtek= Paramedic/ combat medic/ medical technician

Rejuvenation center= recreation room.

**Prologue**

The Cylon war rages on and the colonial military is slowly being pushed back. Their Mighty Battlestars holding the line are becoming more and more out numbered with each battle and the losses are inevitable. The Battlestar Orion was recently lost in the Duero system. The Pegasus was reported to be lost with the 5th fleet at Molokai, The Prometheus has vanished and listed as missing along with the Cerberus. Leaving the Atlantia, Galactica, Pacifica, Triton, Acropolis, Rycon, Columbia, Solaria standing to defend their civilisation. Cylon forces have been reported near the Cestus system and the Amarathia system. The Battlestars Galactica and Columbia are being deployed to those systems. The Columbia was ment to receive new personnel and supplies but the situation demands that it will go into action with a portion of its crew missing so the Galactica will transfer some personnel to give the Columbia a fighting chance.

**Chapter 1**

"Commander Adama, Good to see you." Commander Josie said. Commander Josie is the commander of the Columbia, She has been in charge for 3 yahren. She has the respect of her crew, she is one of the youngest commanders in fleet and posses wisdom beyond her age.

"You two old friend. Listen I know your short-handed so I'm going to transfer some of my crew to you, but I want them back you understand." Adama said as the two spoke over the inter-ship communicator.

"Thank you from me and my crew we'll need all the help we can get." Josie replied

"Just glad to be able to help. I'll make you a deal, the first one to beat the Cylons comes to aid the other."

"ha-ha you got a deal there I'll meet your people in Columbia's alpha landing bay."

"Good, I'll speak to you later then, Commander."

"Yeah I'll speak to you later you Adama" Josie said and the channel closed. She Turned to Lieutenant Dorn and called him over to her.

"Lieutenant Dorn you have command, I'll be in landing bay alpha have the Galactica shuttles land there." Josie turned to leave as the Lieutenant shouted,

"yes Ma'am" Commander Josie left the command center and she walked down a corridor to an elevator. She rode the elevator to the Landing bay and walked to the shuttle zone. The Galactica shuttles began landing and personnel disembarked and grouped to gathered and the shuttles launched and went back to the Galactica.

Commander Josie stood up on a platform that a crewman placed before her and she looked upon the Group of officers.

"Attention, huh-hum... Attention! I'm Commander Josie, your commander has sent you to my ship for a temporary assignment. Now I want you all to split in to smaller groups. Group one will consist of command and bridge personnel. Group two, Landing bay crews and engineers. Group three, fighter pilots." She said and watched them reorder into the small groups and when they were ready Commander Josie spoken again. "Very good Pilots head to Quarters, you'll fill in on the squadrons that are short on pilots. Engineers report to the duty officer for assignment, same goes for Landing bay crews. Command and bridge officers follow me." she ordered and stepped down then she headed for the elevator as 7 officers followed her.

They arrived at the command center, Lieutenant Dorn approached and stood in front of them.

"Is the any among you who can fill in for the Lieutenant" the commander asked

"we can sir" one of the officers said and continued "I'm flight officer Coola and this is Corporal Rigel."

"Flight officer Coola, you take over from the Lieutenant, he'll fill you in and I promote him to temporary rank of colonel." the commander said and the two officers nodded and moved off to the side.

"the rest of you wait for them to give you your assignments. Corporal Rigel follow me." she said and walked over to a position in the command center, the bridge was a platform that over looked the command center with a control station and com terminal.

"what is it Commander." Rigel asked nervously. As she stood before the commander.

"Relax Corporal, fresh from the academy?"

"ye.. yes ma'am the Galactica was to be my first posting."

"I wont say it again, Relax. Adama is a my friend, He sent you and your colleagues because my ship is under staffed and replacements haven't arrived. And remember this Commander Adama wouldn't have sent you if he didn't believe you could do the job. If one of our best Commanders believes in you, then you can do it. How ever this wont reduce the pressure and responsibility, even with you and your colleagues we are still undermanned and will be going in to battle." Commander Josie explained to the young officer.

"Yes Ma'am, if I my say so that started of inspiring but not so much towards the end. So what is my duty?" Rigel asked

"Well I was going to tell you when I got side tracked, You will be stationed here and you will monitor the scanners and report on anything. In battle you will relay the data to our fighters. I will be relying on you for accurate information." Josie replied.

Rigel sat down at her station and by the time the commander was finished with her the others had assumed their stations. Josie stepped up to the bridge an operations officer sat in a chair at the Console, Colonel Dorn stood at her side while Coola walked among the officers in the command section.

"Position of the Galactica?" Commander Josie asked

"Galactica bearing 71.2 speed 291.3 metrons per micron and leaving scanner range." Rigel Reported.

" Their almost at light speed" Dorn said.

"Very well. It's Time we got under way as well. Set course of Cestus system, speed Light speed." Commander Josie ordered

"Yes commander" Dorn said and then repeated the order and the crew initiated it.

The Columbia accelerated to Light speed and once under way Commander Josie asked for an arrival time and once she had received it, she then ordered battle stations drills and the retired to her Cabin. Colonel Dorn, now in command, received the battle stations drill report and looked down at the report and said to himself _Not bad but I've seen better. But then again its acceptable considering our condition. _He stood on the bridge waiting for what was to come, He got a message from the commander. She wanted to speak to him.

"Lt. Coola take over here" he said and Coola stepped up to the bridge then Dorn left and went to the commander's cabin. He arrived out side and waited a moment then went inside.

"Commander you wanted to see me?" Dorn said

"Yes Dorn, I've been in contact with the colonies and they've said that since we wont be making the rendezvous with the ship bringing our replacement officers. They have been reassigned and we'll get ours when we return."

"You mean if we return?"

"Enough of that talk, but in light of this information I'm making your promotion permanent. Congratulations Colonel Dorn." Josie said. She got up from behind her desk and went to a cupboard. She poured two drinks then handed one to Dorn.

They consumed the drinks then discussed the up coming battle.

"Lt. Coola slow the ship to standard speed" Dorn said over the com system "then switch to Delta shift." he continued. Lt. Coola followed the orders and stood in command. Rigel got up from her set and went to the rejuvenation room. For the first time she had some time off and got to mingle with the Columbia's officers. She hanged out for a snack and drink before heading to her quarters.

**Chapter 2**

The Battlestar Columbia entered the Cestus system and meet with several smaller colonial warships, as they hoped they had arrived before the Cylon task force. The Columbia became the command ship and the other vessels formed a fleet around the Columbia. Commander Josie entered command and stepped up to the bridge.

"Bring the fleet to Alert. Ready fighter squadrons but no launch until I give the order. all Alpha shift officers report to duty stations." The commander said

Colonel Dorn carried out the commander's orders. With in minutes Lt. Coola and Corporal Rigel were at their posts, the pilots were in their vipers waiting for launch orders. The fleet held position waiting. Centars passed when suddenly the scanner detected approaching ships.

"Four vessels detected closing fast." Rigel said

"Identified all contacts are Cylon baseships." Coola reported.

"They are launching fighters" Rigel said moments passed

"Enemies entering attack range 7 centons...

6

5

40

3 centons ." Rigel said Nervously continuing her count

"2 centons

1 centon"

"Launch Fighters, activate Laser Batteries have the fleet do the same." Commander Josie ordered

"50 microns" Rigel called out

"40

30

20

10 microns" She said with fear. Commander Josie Picked up a head set and patched in to Rigel's. "calm down, remember your training and focus on your task and I'll do the worrying around here." she said then put the head set down. with in those moments the Vipers engaged the Cylon fighters. The vipers were out numbered. the Columbia put out 4 squadrons but the Cylons had 12 squadrons. The Cylon fighters moved through the fighters and attacked the larger colonial ships. The Columbia's laser turrets picked of one target after another along with the auto guns from the other ships. The fleet made a sphere round the Columbia to hold back the fighters and when a break in the Cylon forces appeared the Columbia ordered the warships hold position while it moved up.

"Colonel head forward flank speed to the base ships, arm ship to ship lasers and the anti-ship missiles, Get me display up here!" Commander Josie Ordered

The command crew did as was expected.

"Rigel how long until weapons range?" Josie asked

"Commander weapons range in 20 microns" she reported

"port 20... Fire missiles at targets." The commander ordered. The Columbia moved to port by 20 degrees and moments later the Columbia's missile silos opened and unleashed a wave of warheads towards the Cylon Baseships.

"180 turn reverse course... Now port 70 lock lasers" Commander Josie Ordered and the Columbia performed the manoeuvres and while this was happening the missiles hit but not all made it, two base ships exploded like a supernova.

"Now fire lasers" Josie commanded. The Columbia opened fire with its ship to ship laser turrets but it was a two on one fight.

"Commander Cylon fighters returning to base ships, Vipers report a need to land to rearm and refuel" Colonel Dorn reported

Columbia had taken several hits and also needed to with draw, Commander Josie new this and gave the order to full back to the fleet. She told them to take an elliptical approach to avoid flying through the Cylon fighters.

" Commander 15 Cylon fighters have changed course and heading right for us contact in 30 microns" Rigel Reported. The Columbia's anti-fighter lasers auto tracked the Cylon forces and opened fire the moment they were in range. The Cylon Fighters closed in point black range with out returning fire.

"Commander we've analysed their attack its a suicide run." Lt. Coola called out.

"Increase speed, change course for direct route to the fleet and have them come to us" Commander Josie said.

It was impossible to get all the fighters, two flew into Beta landing bay then opened fire before crashing inside the ship. another rammed into the bridge. The Columbia veered out of control for a moment and then its engines went cold the fleet arrived and formed a shield between the Columbia and the Cylons the remaining. The Vipers had to land in alpha bay, Beta bay was consumed in fire. The bridge shield was active but the force of a fighter ramming it still did significant damage.

In command center debris littered the room, Commander Josie was pinned beneath a piece of metal. Damage control teams arrived quickly and began to help people. Commander Josie was freed and she immediately rushed to bridge. The bridge officer on duty was killed, Colonel Dorn was taken to the life station.

"Corporal get up here and man this station! Lt. Coola get up here and take over the colonels duty!" Josie ordered The two junior officers stepped up to the bridge. Rigel sat into the chair and worked the console.

"Commander there's very little data coming in. A report from the Frigate Alba says Beta bay is on fire." Rigel said.

"what are your order Commander" Coola asked.

"Get a full damage report." she said and Coola left the bridge to gather information.

_I fell right into that one. A stupid mistake, I hope my crew doesn't pay for it. _Josie said to her self. Not realising she said it aloud she didn't expect Rigel to respond.

"Commander its not your fault because of you we're still alive." she said

"That's kind of you to say Rigel but as Commander I'm ment to come up with plans that work and this clearly didn't work. I'd hoped more missiles would have got through but as it is we're now out of missiles." Josie replied

Lt. Coola returned with the damage report.

" Commander it seems we have more injuries than damage. once we get the command center cleaned up we will need to restore our main drive. The biggest problem is the landing bay but we got lucky there too, the explosions collapsed the ceiling separating the fire from the fighter fuel." He said

"Well that is extremely lucky, a one in a million chance. What about the Cylons?" Commander Josie asked.

"Reports coming in say they are backing off Perhaps we did more damage than we thought and we still have our support ships." Coola replied

"Still two Baseships against our support ships should be a win for them. Unless your right and they did suffer more damage than we thought.

**Chapter 3**

Two frigates moved in close to the Beta landing bay and opened their cargo bays. Fire fighters with space suits stood in the bays and activated their boron hoses spraying Boron in to the landing bay while Columbia's fire crews battled the fire with Boron from the inside. After two centars the fire was out and the engineers could finally begin repairing the landing bay. Colonel Dorn was the one who came up with the idea to use the frigates as fire tenders. How ever he was still in the life station receiving medical aid.

A patrol of Vipers out scouting for the Baseships after their withdrawal and came up with nothing. On their way back to the fleet they were ambushed by Cylon fighters that came out of a star field.

"Taysar squadron leader to fleet under attack by Cylon squadron, need help!"

"Columbia command to Taysar squadron, help is on the way. We are dispatching Vulcan Squadron to help you." Rigel replied.

Colonial Vipers are superior to they Cylon counter parts and Taysar squadron was able to hold out until Vulcan squadron arrived and once they did the Cylons were either destroyed or in retreat. Taysar squadron headed for Columbia for refuelling, Vulcan squadron followed the Cylon fighters hoping to find the Baseships.

The Baseships had manoeuvred through the Star field and used the Planet Cestus 4 to shield their approach. Once in position the Baseships attacked Firing their mega pulsar cannons. The cruisers kept blocking the Cylon shoots shielding the Columbia.

"Lt. Coola those cruisers will be lost if this keeps up, Launch Tri-star and Fire-blade squadrons they need to knock out those mega pulsars or we're finished." Commander Josie ordered.

The orders were carried out and the Vipers launched. One of the cruisers took a crippling hit. The Vipers got in close to the baseships and knocked out the weapons. forcing the base ships to retreat.

The vipers wanted to pursue but Commander Josie ordered them back and recalled Vulcan squadron. Cruiser Amarosa was knocked out of action and incapable of supporting life and an evacuation order was given and the crew relocated to the Columbia.

"Commander Josie, we meet in person. I'm cruiser Captain Harrow."

"Captain me and my ship owe you and your crew a debt I'm sorry It cost you your ship"

"Commander it was an easy choice, loss a cruiser or a Battlestar."

"I know but still its not easy to loose your ship." she replied and then said "Captain I would be grateful if you crew would help with damage control?"

"consider it done" He then gave a bow then left to give orders to his crew

The landing bay deck officer contacted the bridge saying bay Alpha cant continue to support four squadrons and that they need to make Beta bay operational. but he was told that they had no choice, with out a shipyard Beta would remain out of action. Commander Josie was also concerned over the Cylon's next move. She played through possible scenarios in her head and came up with three possibilities;

1) The Baseships withdraw due to damage and loss of fighters.

2) New fighters use tankers to refuel and fly to the Baseships were they can be used against Columbia.

3) New Baseships arrive leaving the colonial fleet in a dangerous situation, undamaged Cylon capital ships with full fighter squadrons against a battle damaged colonial fleet.

She picked up the ships inter-com to find it wasn't working. so she put it down and called Lt. Coola over.

"Why is the inter-com not working?" She asked

"The engineers are having trouble locating the fault. Its possible it's in a damaged area they can't get to, most likely corridor 3b near the second elevator to landing bay Beta. It collapsed in the landing bay explosion." he replied.

"Lieutenant I need to be informed of all damage, why wasn't I told?"

"sorry commander it didn't seem to be that bad at first, it seemed as though this was worse and after I was aware of it I forget."

Commander Josie rubbed her head then said sharply "You should tell of all damage regardless of how bad you think it is! Now IS there anything else I should know?"

"No commander I apologise." he said with disappointment.

"Lieutenant I know this is hard for you and I'm asking you to do a job you've not had the experience in. And you are doing well." She looked at Him then Rigel and put a hand on their shoulders. "You both have done more than anyone could have asked for. I'm putting both of you up for the Star Cross medal." Commander Josie continued. She then let them get back to work.

Rigel found she was having to do the bridge task as well as have a monitor display the sensor readings so she could do her old job as well. She was feeling overwhelmed but after hearing what Commander Josie said, Rigel found new confidence and determination.

Lt. Coola was sent to get a report from the doctor at the life station. While they were talking the ship went on Alert and battle stations alarm sounded Coola needed to get back to the bridge.

" Reform the fleet to repel fighters, Launch all Viper squadrons. How many ships are we up against." Josie ordered

"Commander 42 fighters on the scanners and 2 Baseships" Rigel replied then began the count down until weapons range. "commander, our engines our still offline, we can't manoeuvre." Rigel said.

"Very well Corporal" Josie said before issuing her next command which was to activate the bridge shield. The Vipers engaged the enemy fighters and began blowing them out of the stars. But as with previous attacks some inevitably got through and the defence turrets would begin to pick them off. What Commander Josie couldn't understand is why attack now. sure the Baseships could close and the Columbia would be no match for them in its current condition but the vipers would even the odds since Baseships have a single flaw that only vipers can exploit all they need to do is get close enough. That would be her next order once the fighters had been dealt with.

It didn't sit well with Her that they'd waste their forces in such a manner and she kept thinking of how this must be a trap. She ordered the fleet to move behind Cestus two and keep an eye out for flanking attempts. The Columbia sat motionless as the fleet moved away. Cylon fighters moved around it firing their weapons, the Columbia's laser turrets targeted the Cylons taking out a great many. The Vipers were forced to pull back and defend the Columbia and it wasn't long before the Cylon fighters were retreating to their Baseships.

"Commander! engineering reports main thrusters back online and ready." Rigel shouted out.

Josie looked around the command center. she thought to her self,

_At this rate Columbia will be here with no crew to operate he. _As more injured were taken away.

"Where is Lt. Coola?" Commander Josie asked

"I'm not sure Commander, shall I go and look for him?" Rigel Replied.

"No I need you here, what are those Baseships doing?"

"Looks like they intend to go around the planets to keep out of our weapons range."

"hmm... ok tell the fleet to intercept and we'll come at the from behind and trap them between us. Have our Vipers land for refuel then launch again." Josie Said

The Columbia followed the Baseships, the fleet moved in front of them. The Vipers flew in close and attacked the Baseship's missiles and turrets.

"Commander! more fighters. the first two Baseships have joined in the fight."

"Where are they Rigel? give me a bearing."

"Bearing 271, Their behind our fleet!"

"calm down, have Vulcan and Taysar Squadrons intercept those fighters, they need to hit as many as they can on the first run then hit the two Baseships. with any luck their battle damage hasn't been fixed, If the fighters can hit them hard enough they will pull back or be destroyed." Commander Josie Ordered. Then she told Rigel to retake her original seat and the commander sat at the bridge console and she took personal control. She had weapons control and helm patched in to her controls.

"I want a minimum number of Personnel here, prepare for evacuation only don't leave unless I give the order." She said

In an attempt to save the fleet, the commander manoeuvred the Columbia for a suicide run on the Cylon ships between the Columbia and the fleet. With the Columbia's missiles expended, they'd have to get the job done with the ship to ship lasers but they still had the support of Tri-star and fire-blade Squadrons.

Commander Josie pushed a button and the laser cannons let loose a barrage of fire power. The starboard turrets fired on one target while the port fired on the other. Thankfully the Vipers hand destroyed the Cylon weapons. With their ships stuck between the colonial forces there was no chance the Cylons could retreat this time.

As the Columbia passed between the two ships the commander pushed another button and the Columbia entered full speed, as the ship exited between the Cylon vessels there was two massive explosions that blinded the viper pilots momentary and then the entire fleet focused on the reaming two Baseships, forming a perimeter around the Cylon vessels and it didn't take long for them to explode.

The vipers landed on the Columbia and all ships focused on repairing the battle damage.

**Chapter 4**

The Cylon assault on the Cestus system has been thwarted. Commander Josie recalled her deal with Commander Adama, _Who ever completes their mission first would come to aid the other. _She wanted to up hold that deal. The fleet returned to Cestus 1 were the human colony in this system stood. How ever Columbia didn't join them, It instead headed toward the Galactica. The Columbia steadily gained speed approaching light speed. The engineers cautioned against such speeds fearing the ships damage would cause the hull to buckle under the stress of their velocity.

Suddenly a strong vibration and sound spread through the ship.

"Commander! pylon 2 on Beta landing bay suffered a decompression" Rigel called out.

"arh, reduce speed. Get damage control in there and strengthen the supports. With out light speed we'll never get home." Commander Josie said. "and where is my officers?" before anyone could answer Josie had left the command center searching for her officers. She reached the life station to find Colonel Dorn in a life pod.

"Doctor what's his condition?" she asked.

"Commander, He should be back on duty shortly. I'm just running some tests.

"Very well Doctor, Have you seen Lt. Coola? I haven't seen him since I sent him down here for a report before the last battle." She asked

"Yes he was here but when the Klaxons sounded for battle stations he left the bridge." the doctor said.

Commander Josie turned away and stepped out side. _Where the hades hole could he be? _She thought to her self. Walking the most probable route he would have taken based on the ships status before the attack and as she rounded a corner she came upon some debris. She went to turn back when out of the corner of eye she noticed something. She moved some debris and found Coola. Commander Josie called for medteks.

The medteks performed and examination, When the gave their diagnosis they said he was dead. Josie looked away...

She then looked back and said while trying to remain calm, "Search that debris and any other such debris on the ship and make sure none of our people are under any of that." She said then walked away. She went to her cabin, she sat down at her desk picked up a microphone and pushed a button and a small screen came to life. She began recording her personnel log.

There was a chime from the door, Josie pushed the first button to pause recording then she put the microphone down and pushed the fourth button on the panel and the door opened. Corporal Rigel came in, "Sorry to bother you commander but..."

Rigel didn't finish what she was going to say. Commander Josie noticed Rigel was uncomfortable. "what is the matter corporal?" the commander said.

Rigel was about to speak but then said nothing.

"I assume there was a reason you came to see me, In fact you don't normally visit anyone... so you must have something important to say."

"Thank you commander. Erm and will you need me on the bridge again..." She said hesitantly

"Rigel your confusing me, Of course I will need you on the bridge and what are you thanking me for?" Josie replied.

"For the encouragement and support you've given me."

"well of course, I understand this is your first assignment and this has hardly been the best of missions. Also as of now you are my senior officer."

The door chimed again then opened, "well it's good to see you up and around Colonel Dorn." Josie said unable to contain her surprise happiness as she gave him a brief hug and then headed for the cabinet with the drinks, she poured 3 drinks. They all stood there with a glass in hand. They drank their drinks, Rigel wanted to leave but Josie stopped her.

"Well are you ready for duty colonel?" Josie asked.

"Yes Commander, ready when you give the word." he replied.

"Do you still want me on the bridge?" Rigel asked.

"Yes I do. I still need a bridge officer." Josie said " Colonel are you up to speed on our personnel status?" She continued

"No. I didn't read up on the reports." He replied.

"Well our bridge officer is dead, so is Lieutenant Coola. Actually you and Rigel are the top officers on the ship." she said.

"You got to be kidding what the hell happened!"

"After the battle you were injured in we had two more battles." she said.

Once more the door chimed before it opened,

"wooh I've walked in to a party." A man said.

"Ah captain Janus, Let me introduce you. You know colonel Dorn and this is Corporal Rigel." Josie said.

"Yeah Dorn, wait colonel? huh I guess I missed that." He said then looking to Rigel

"Hallo, I'm Captain Janus Flight commander of the Columbia and leader of Tri-star Squadron." He said.

"Easy captain, Its her first assignment." Josie said stepping between the two.

"Hay commander, I was just saying hallo."

"Commander it's ok." Rigel said.

"You sure, I now you don't feel comfortable with people you don't know." Josie replied as she walked to her table, "Now what are we going to do about the ship?" Josie said "what I mean is with the damage we can't accelerate to a speed that will get us home and with out a shipyard Beta Landing bay is out of action." Josie added.

"Can the engineers shore up pylon?" Dorn asked and Josie replied,

"They all working on it now"

Rigel didn't know what to say this was a topic that was out of her expertise and Janus felt the same, as a warrior and a pilot he wasn't much good at fixing things.

Several centars later Colonel Dorn was on the bridge when engineering report that they were certain that Columbia could reach interstellar speeds. He Informed Commander Josie, she came to the bridge and once standing in her position behind Rigel with Dorn on her left she gave the order for light speed. They destination is the Amarathia system. This was a surprise to everyone since with their battle damage they need repairs.

"Commander, shouldn't we be heading for a shipyard for repairs?" Dorn asked.

"No we have a deal with the Galactica and I'm not going to let them down"

"But commander..."

"Enough colonel I made a promise and I intent to keep it."

The Columbia slowed speed to half as they entered the Amarathia system. Their Scanners picked up the Galactica but no signs of the Cylons.

"Rigel open fleet com line Alpha to the Galactica." Josie ordered.

Rigel did as she was told and moments later a monitor on her console came to life Commander Adama was on the other end.

"Ah commander Josie nice of you to join us" Adama said.

"Well we were delayed, Cylon forces were more than Intel let on. In accordance with our deal I came to help but I don't see any Cylons in the system." Josie replied.

They have a Baseship behind the seventh planet. we can't move on them and they can't move on us. The first one who does looses but with you here..."

"What do you have in mind Adama? the Columbia has suffered heavy damage. I only have one landing bay and with out the shipyards I wont be having it operational, I've also expended all my missiles and have structural damage on the port side near and on Pylon 2 connecting to Beta landing bay." She said interrupting Adama.

"If it's that bad maybe you should have gone for repairs, anyway we have enough vipers between the two of us to take them out. and if each Battlestar approaches from opposite sides of the planet we'll have them stuck between us." Adama added.

Commander Josie followed Adama's plan and Columbia took the right side making the starboard side of the ship the side that would be facing the enemy. This was a risk, by exposing the starboard side Commander Josie was preventing the all ready damaged port side from being hit but it ment that the starboard side could be damaged as well and if Alpha Landing bay is knocked out then Columbia's fighters would have no were to land.

The Two Battlestars engaged. The Galactica arrived first and opened fire followed by the Columbia. It didn't take long for the Cylon ship to be destroyed from the fire power unleashed by two Battlestars. Both ships then headed home to the colonies.

After arriving home, the Columbia's new personnel arrived and those who came from the Galactica was send back including Rigel. Commander Josie also got to hand out medals, the first one was given to Rigel.

"I'm going to miss her?" Josie said.

"Yea, I almost forgot she was on loan from the Galactica." Dorn stated. "To be honest I didn't get the chance to know her that well. but she seemed capable." He added.

The two nodded and Commander Josie went to her room and wrote a battle report.

She left Colonel Dorn in the landing bay just as Captain Janus entered.

Captain Janus meet the new warriors and showed them to quarters followed by a trip to the officers club, while the crew from the cruiser Amarosa left the ship. Colonel Dorn was to greet the rest of the new officers and see to their integration in the Columbia's crew. The Damage from the battle was extensive but the crew knew it could have been much more severe, with the shipyards resources though it wouldn't take to long to get Columbia back in the fight.

**The End**


End file.
